


A Kingdom's Dance In The Sheets

by vattisshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vattisshi/pseuds/vattisshi





	

Kevin had enough. He was tense, however not due to the monotone voice of his kingdom’s baron as he spoke of an upcoming court case, but pale slender fingers that crept up his thigh to gently brush against the outline of his member through his creased trousers. His eyes darted, shooting daggers at the owner of said hand. Ashton, prince of Altheria returned his gaze with a delightful smile. His eyes slowly unlocked from the king of Hastiam, gracefully floating back to the presenting baron.

It was universally no secret that the Prince of Altheria and king of Hastiam spent hot steamy nights in his chambers every so often. Sometimes not even in the chambers. Kevin trembled softly, nearly unnoticeable, as a tingling sensation shot up his spine. Pleasant, but not satisfying. A low growl rumbled in his chest, warning the prince to stop before he gets more than what he’s asking for. Ashton only reveled in the noise. 

Those elated fingers wasted no time in slipping in his trousers, cold hands closing around his hardening shaft. An audible groan spilt past Kevin’s lips as his hand darted out to grasp the prince’s wrist. He leaned over, gaze stern as his lips approached Ashton’s ear. His warm, plush lips brushed the surface of his ear as spoke in one firm yet shaky breath. “You’re going to disappear for the rest of the day if you keep this up, princess.”

Ashton turned, lips millimeters from the kings as a cheeky smile painted his expression. His cool hand pumped in slow, tight strokes in time with each word he whispered in return. “I’m not a princess, sire. Just the king’s favorite prince.”

Kevin’s breath hitched as a tight heat swelled in his abdomen, his hand tightening around that wrist, but allowing his administrations. Ashton leaned in close, a hand coming up to hide his mouth as he pressed his lips flush to Kevin’s ear and let out a intoxicating melody of moans and whines as his hand warmed by friction with the strong (slightly stinging), now quick pumps.

At this point, Kevin definitely could not concentrate and he was generally okay with Ashton’s teasing during meeting because he could focus most of the meeting, but now the prince was pushing today and his mind was clouding with lust. This wasn’t going to wait until after the meeting. Thick fingers tangled into Ashton’s deep dark locks before applying a heavy pressure and pushing the prince’s head down to his lap. “Put it in your mouth. Now.”

Kevin shivered, as he felt Ashton’s hands pull him out of his confines and cool air kissed his pulsing arousal. Ash licked his lips, hungrily gazing upon the length before enclosing those wet, tight plush lips around the king’s cock. A loud moan yanked from Kevin’s throat as he raised his hips to shove more of himself in. Ashton tried retreating only to be stopped by that thick coarse hand in his hair. Ashton moaned around the length before relaxing his throat and allowing the king passage as he got on all fours in his chair.

“Oh, fuck.” The king muttered the curse low as Ashton began bobbing his head on his member, a blissful sensation ignited every nerve in his body, crashing through him like beautiful cerulean waves against jagged rocks. Kevin continued to fuck into Ashton’s mouth, the tension in his gut mounting as wave after wave of euphoria shook him to his bones.

“ _Shit_.” Kevin groaned out, hips slamming into those hollowed cheeks as he felt his climax approaching. Ashton took him all the way to the hilt, tensing a bit as he felt hot liquid splatter into the depths of his throat. Kevin pulled out, string of white still spurting as his hand began to jerk himself off in slow pumps. Ashton gladly sat up, tucking Kevin back in and resuming position to the still presenting baron. With his mouth full and covered in thick white.

 

Kevin’s breath was heavy as he sat slumped in his chair, attention returning to the speaker as well.

“…Any thoughts, my lord?” Is the only thing Kevin caught as the baron turned to Ashton.

Ashton perked up, emphasizing his still cum filled mouth by puffing out his cheeks as he nodded. Kevin sighed, a spark flaring off in his gut again. “Please excuse us. I’ll be taking the prince to my chambers if anyone asks.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kevin was elated to sense the smell of his wife as his scent changed, signaling an oncoming heat. This would be the first heat and rut spent together since they’ve met. They’re now wedded and the banquet was only months ago, the kingdom rejoicing the entrance of their new queen. Kevin bounced on the soles of his feet as he made his way to their chambers. When he opened the heavy doors there was absolutely no mattress and a sweet smell assaulted his nose. He looked around only to find Ashton, stark naked except for a large shirt of his covering his top, bottom leaking and curled up onto a pile. He was nesting.

The mattress had been thrown onto the floor in one corner of their bedroom, piles of _his_ clothes stacked into a circle that nestled the omega’s body. Kevin knew omega’s nested, but as an alpha from an alpha lineage he hadn’t had experience with omegas in head. He rutted, but those were spent alone and difficult to get through. Ashton’s eyes immediately snapped open as the alpha’s scent grew stronger in response to what he’s seeing. The queen whimpered, legs closing tight as his thighs began to quake. Instead of reaching for his alpha he curled in more, covering his front.

“Ashton? What’s wrong? Are you okay, my queen?” Kevin rushed to his side only to earn a high whine from the omega as distress filled his scent. He didn’t say a word.

“What’s wrong? Ashton, answer me. Now.”

Ashton gradually, tentatively let his hand fall from his chest. Wetness stained two spots on the front of his shirt. “…Are you spilling _milk?_ ”

Ashton buried his face inside his pale hands, nodding. “I’m lactating. It happens every time I go into heat. Since my first heat until now I’ve always lactated and I don’t know why.”

Kevin tore the cloth to reveal the tiny palm sized breast, full with milk. Kevin didn’t know what came over him. Seeing the reproductive omega full as if he were filled with his pups made him even more aroused. A hungry croon vibrated deep in his chest as he stared at the light mounds. “And how do you deal with the milk?”

The queen squirmed softly, squeezing his knees closer as his fingers itched to cover his chest once more. “I- Um. I usually… milk myself. If I don’t, it gets so full and painful. After that I give it to Ian. He delivers the milk to consenting mothers who can’t produce milk of their own.”

“You mean to tell me, your king, that I have an omega that can feed me whenever around the times of your heat? I am one lucky fellow.” Kevin’s lips curled into what Ashton could only call a sardonic grin as the alpha shifted between his legs. Big palms cupped the back of the omegas slick drenched upper thighs as he made room for his broad muscular body. A soft gasp passed parted lips as Ashton instinctively clenched his fingers inside of the alpha’s shirt, trying his best to keep him away yet wanting- No _needing_ the alpha as close as possible. The omega smelled absolutely divine to the king as he leaned in close, nestling his nose against the scent glands in the queen’s neck. “Fuck you smell _so_ good.”

“I hope you still think you’re lucky when I have you sleep in separate chambers.” Ashton bluffed. He didn’t respond to the alpha’s compliment, only reveling in the strong musk that engulfed his smell and clouded his thoughts. He was getting deeper and deeper into his heat. His body ached for his alpha, his entrance clenching and begging for the painful lock of his knot. But one thing he wasn’t yearning for is clothes that his alpha still had on. “Hurry. Get undressed so you can… Oh god, just please hurry and _fuck_ me.”

Kevin didn’t need to be told twice. He discarded every bit of clothing he had, not even having the patience to properly place his marriage ring on the bedside table.

Ashton felt his slick pour from himself as he saw the alpha bare in front of him. Deep lines of muscle framed Kevin’s body, flexed and was pure candy to the omega’s eyes. However what really sent waves of need through Ashton was the alpha’s member. It was almost concerning, but he was sure with all the fingering he’d done himself he could take the tight fit.

Ashton’s trembling thighs parted, exposing his twitching hole as hands came down to spread his cheeks. The omega whined as he saw his alpha’s chest expand as he took in a deep breath and releasing the air with a lascivious growl, shaking him to his bones.

Kevin was between his legs in seconds, their teeth clanking together in a clumsy yet desperate kiss. Ashton locked his ankles around the alpha’s back, heels digging into the flesh as slender needy fingers latched onto the male’s biceps. He could feel his king hot and hard against his thigh. He was the one who did this to him and he loved it. “If you don’t fuck me right now, I can find a servant who _will_.”

His chuckle was even enough to make the omega leak as he spoke. “Oh baby, I didn’t take you as the type to set your standards that low.”

“I’m _married_ to you. What does that say about you?” The omega smiled, hips bucking up to thrash against his alpha’s meaty cock.

“You’re getting it for that.” The alpha snapped between clenched teeth as one of his hands grab his cock, positioning the thick head right over Ashton’s entrance. The slick was driving him crazy and he couldn’t take his eyes off the omega’s milk glaze buds. He could barely hear Ashton’s gasp as he leaned in to close his mouth over a sensitive peak. He reveled in the sweet taste, haughty and intoxicated with each sip. He moaned as he felt thin fingers tangle into his hair, locking him into place.

“I _want_ to get it. Give it to me!” Ashton couldn’t help the erratic jolts and shudders of his body. He never felt so overwhelmed with euphoria before. The pleasure he felt from his nipples alone were mind blowing and a little scary. Ashton wiggled, whining shamelessly. “Don’t keep on teasing me. If you _keep_ suckling like that I’m really going to cum right now.”

Kevin thoroughly enjoyed simply suckling at his lover’s nipples, however his body was telling him to go full steam ahead and pup the omega as soon as possible. And it was self-evident that the omega wanted it too. But what really sent the alpha over the edge is when he decided to fondle the other nipple. Ashton arched off the nest, toes curled and clenched as he screamed while milk nearly sprayed from the bud.

In one thrust Kevin was balls deep into the omega, filling him to the brim and even providing an almost uncomfortable stretch. His slick did its job, accommodating for the thick length that pulsed against his walls. The omega was overwhelmed with pleasure as the alpha continued to spear his deepest region and spark bone rattling euphoria that ignited every nerve in his body. Kevin was ruthless with each thrust, a deep chaste grunt parting his lips with each drive forward.

Ashton couldn’t help it, his body wouldn’t stop shuddering and jolting each time he felt that meaty tip probe his prostate. He wanted – No, needed to feel the alpha’s seed hot and abundant in him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt something coiling low in his abdomen. “Kevin ah! Hnn.. Yes! _Right there_. I’m going to come!”

Thin fragile fingers tangled into brunette locks as Ashton felt the tight stretch for the alpha’s knot before it became nearly impossible to thrust and the omega’s vision turned white with a heavenly bliss as he felt hot lips close around his nipple, giving a hard suckle as he came. Kevin was not far behind, grip near bruising on the omega as a harsh snarl erupted from his throat while he spilled hot white inside Ashton.

Kevin groaned as he adjusted himself to law cozy behind the omega as they rested waiting for the knot to subside.

Not a second after were they at it again.

 

*Extra*

 

Tears broke from the omegas eyes as he heard tiny wail of his newborn. He was in complete awe as he saw them lift the baby, his husband immediately stepping forward to take the clamps into his hand and cut the umbilical cord. Ashton never thought he could ever see anything so beautiful. So _precious_. And he could tell by the look in his eyes that Kevin felt the same.

Kevin couldn’t take his eyes off of the baby girl as they set her onto her mother’s chest. There was a feeling swelling in his heart that he didn’t know how to take. The alpha gingerly pressed his thumb against the crying baby’s face smoothing over the babe’s cheek tenderly, afraid to hurt the tiny bundle. “She’s so gorgeous… Let’s name her Cheese. I love cheese.”

“So you _do_ want her to hate us?” Ashton chuckled as he cleared the tears from his own eyes. He leaned down to press a loving smooch to her head. “We won’t do that to you. Hm… How do you like the name Camellia? Like the flower?”

“That can her name, but I’m calling her Cheese.”

“Kevin.”


End file.
